Here and There
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Kurogane contemplates his situation. Fai joins him. KuroFai Yaoi. Spoilers for ch. 167 for the 'wings of change' challenge at LJ


Title: Here and There

Pairings: Kurogane/Fai

Rating: PG

Warning: spoilers for ch. 167

Notes: For the 'Wings of Change' Challenge!!

Kurogane sat, leaning against the sturdy trunk of a sakura tree, pink flower's fluttering to the ground when the wind blew a little too strongly for the blossoms. The man sat taking in the once familiar surroundings, soaking up the sights and sounds of his old home, because he knew he may never see this world again. He had planned on continuing with his family, too attached to leave them now.

Kurogane sat beneath the tree, watching frail petals dance in the wind. He lifted his remaining hand, catching one of the silken petals. holding it up to inspect, to burn it to memory. He let it go, watching as the breeze took it away. He moved his hand to his left side where just a few day's ago had been an arm. His shoulder still throbbed slightly, but not anything he couldn't manage. He felt of the soft material, no doubt hand made by Tomoyo, he sighed as thought's and memories swirled inside his head.

So much had change in such a short time. Though now their luck had changed, if only slightly, for the better. Fai had truly smiled at him and had even hit him. Something that had made that warm feeling wash over him. That sensation he had started to feel around the blonde for countless months. Something that had all but been smothered out by the mage when he lost his eye. It had been renewed by that smile and the hope that it brought for him.

"Kuro-sama?" Fai stood in front of him, a smile trying to creep its way onto his face. The wind picked up again, blowing the long locks back and forth. Kurogane thought for a second what Fai would look like with his hair down.

The kimono that the blonde wore swaying in the breeze, he looked so different without his coat. The fluffy garmet lost in the closed world of Celes.

The mage moved to sit beside Kurogane, leaning back on his arms. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, not having to talk for the blonde to understand.

"What are you doing here? I looked all over for you." Fai turned his face away, probably trying to hide the blush that painted his cheeks. It gave Kurogane the chance to smirk without being teased.

"Trying to memorize this place, trying to take it all in before we go." Fai knew of the other's plans to continue on with them, had fought about it and had lost.

"It's beautiful here, it reminds me of Outo." The blonde brought his knees up, resting his head on them, while he stared out at the garden in front of them.

"Yes, maybe will see more world's like this." It were words like those that made the others heart beat a little faster. The unspoken meaning behind those words heard and understood. Fai's smile widened as he moved his head to rest it against Kurogane's left side, careful of the still tender shoulder.

They still had ghosts, still had demon's that plagued their dreams and thoughts, but together they could manage. Even though their small family was broken and torn they still had hope. Hope that Sakura would wake up soon, Syaoran would regain his heart and that Fai would regain his eye.

These days in Nihon would be short lived they both knew, so they treasured it, cherished the new relationship that had sprung from so much blood and sacrifice. Together they would repiece tyhe fragments of their family, because after all thats what parents did.

Kurogane returned the gesture and rested his head atop the blonde's, the scent of flowers over powering his nose. Tomoyo must have given him some of her own things.

"That would be nice." Fai shifted, causing Kurogane to lift his head. Arm's wrapped around his neck. Fai smiled, his blue eye staring into Kurogane's garnet ones. Kurogane placed his hand onto Fai's side, waiting for Fai to continue.

"...Thank you, I wish I could repay you." They met half way, the kiss delicate and tender. A promise and an answer all in one. Happiness that neither had felt in so long, washing over them as they shared this precious moment. The kiss ended too soon for them.

"You've already payed me back, you're here aren't you?" Fai didn't know what to say to that, sometimes Kurogane was too kind for his own good. All he could do was bury his face into the other's neck, planting light kisses here and there. They stayed like that, Kurogane gazing out at the sakura tree's, feeling the sun's rays on his face, the scent of Fai's hair relaxing him.


End file.
